Soulage-moi
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: C'est toujours difficile d'aimer quelqu'un sans lui dire. Encore plus si l'on a un rival, et une certaine fille aux cheveux rouges qui se mêle de tout. Encore que, avec son idée, j'ai plutôt passé une bonne soirée. Une très bonne soirée, même.


Se glisser dans l'eau. Positionner ses mains sur la barre. Se soulever légèrement. Se jeter en arrière. Agiter ses pieds tout en lançant ses bras derrière soi. Respirer. Répéter ce geste, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Oublier qu'Il te regarde. Oublier sa voix, ses yeux. Oublier ses sentiments. Juste nager, ne penser à rien d'autre. Toucher le bord de ses pieds. Se propulser de l'autre coté. Vers Lui. Toucher l'autre bord de ses mains. Se redresser. Souffler. Lever la tête. L'observer de loin. Sourire. Essayer d'oublier désespérément la douleur de son cœur.

"Mako-chan !"

A peine sorti de l'eau, Makoto vit se diriger vers lui Nagisa et Kou, tous les deux très excités. La jeune fille tenait à la main un journal qu'elle agitait en l'air en criant de joie. Les deux se mirent à sauter partout autour des garçons en se tenant les mains, au grand dam de ces derniers qui ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi. Ils se regardèrent d'un air ennuyé, puis Makoto prit Kou par les épaules tandis que Rei faisait la même chose pour Nagisa afin de les séparer. Haruka en profita pour s'emparer de la feuille et commença à la lire à voix haute. Il était question de l'ouverture officielle de leur club de natation, ainsi que les prochains tournois qu'ils allaient réaliser. C'était la première fois que l'on parlait d'eux dans un journal, et Makoto sourit. Rei secoua la tête, fier, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre ce club, avec les deux membres surexcités qu'étaient les plus jeunes. Mais bon, le sourire du blond était tellement craquant, et il avait tellement insisté, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu lui faire de la peine.

Celui-ci souriait toujours, et ne remarquait pas le regard doux de Makoto fixé sur lui et son sourire amusé, ni Rei qui arborait exactement la même expression. Les regards des deux nageurs dévièrent et se croisèrent. Ils connaissaient les sentiments qui les animaient vis-à-vis de Nagisa, ayant exactement les mêmes ; ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas jaloux l'un de l'autre. Makoto n'était pas du genre à détester les gens, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, ce n'était plus pareil. Commença un duel de regard, où aucun des deux hommes ne voulait lâcher prise. Détourner le regard signifierait être faible et donc incapable de bien s'occuper de Nagisa, et les deux l'aimaient trop pour l'abandonner à l'autre.

Inquiets du silence des deux garçons, Nagisa et Kou s'étaient enfin calmés. Puis ils avaient repris leurs cris, mais cette fois-ci en encourageant les deux nageurs. Kou, qui connaissait la raison de leur duel, se pencha soudain vers Nagisa.

"Je sais comment les déstabiliser. Appelle Haruka avec une voix sensuelle", lui chuchota-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit juste pour le plaisir d'embêter ses deux amis, même s'il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Haruka et encore moins l'appeler avec une voix sensuelle. Il les quitta donc pour se diriger vers le brun à grand renforts de "Haru-chan !" voluptueux qui déstabilisa grandement les deux combattants. Ils détournèrent le regard, les joues rouges, tandis qu'Haruka frissonnait violement. Kou se mit à rire, puis un plan germa dans sa petite tête. Les deux hommes n'étant pas très discrets, elle avait bien remarqués leurs regards, leurs attitudes vraiment très protectrices envers Nagisa et leurs paroles à double sens. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avait encore agis, par peur de se faire repousser. Elle décida donc d'accélérer les choses, et cela dès ce soir. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'attiser la jalousie de ces deux hommes ? Elle décida donc de prendre Nagisa en otage. Elle se jeta sur son dos en criant de joie et se collant à lui, comme une fille amoureuse. Elle voulait tester la réaction des deux autres.

Ne connaissant pas le plan de la violette, ils trouvèrent l'attitude de la jeune femme très louche, et le doute s'insinua tout doucement dans leur esprit. Bizarrement, Nagisa ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et cela semblait même l'amuser. Il transporta la violette toujours sur son dos jusqu'au banc, se retourna et la posa doucement. Puis il s'empara de sa main et, tel un gentlemen, s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain, avant de lui sourire. Kou se mit à rougir et lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Elle n'avait rien dit au blond, et il entrait pourtant parfaitement dans son jeu. Parfait. Les deux autres prenaient son attitude pour celle d'une fille amoureuse, et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Lui jetant un regard noir, ils allèrent se changer.

Kou avait bien vu leurs regards, et sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle décida donc d'inviter tout le monde chez elle afin de faire une petite soirée. Avant de partir, Haruka la prit par le bras.

"Je vois bien ton petit manège. Mais évite d'en faire trop quand même, il ne faut pas qu'ils se découragent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils m'ont l'air plus motivés que jamais !

- Et dis-moi… Rin est chez toi ? Demanda le brun en changeant complètement de sujet, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit-elle, malicieuse. Normalement oui, à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de sortir.

- D'accord, merci."

Une fois changés, tous se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Kou. Sur le chemin, elle ne cessait de s'accrocher au bras de Nagisa et se coller à lui en racontant n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait rire le garçon. Derrière eux, Makoto et Rei avançaient en silence, jetant des regards noirs à la jeune fille, la maudissant et l'enviant. Haruka souriait, amusé par la situation. Mais il songeait en même temps à une autre personne : Rin, son amant. Seul Makoto savait, bien sûr, tout comme lui connaissait ses sentiments pour Nagisa. En allant chez Kou, il espérait le revoir. Leur relation n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale, mais Haruka aimait ça. Malgré tout, ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent à son goût, et il espérait y remédier se soir. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son cœur fit un bond et il sourit. Sa sœur réussit à le convaincre de rester avec eux, et lui ordonna d'aller faire la cuisine. Rin lui lança un regard noir et allait lui répondre lorsqu'Haruka se dirigea vers la cuisine, déclarant vouloir l'aider. Rin le suivit d'un pas lent, et la pièce s'emplit bientôt d'une bonne odeur de poisson frit et de viande grillée.

Pendant ce temps, les autres s'installaient autour de la table basse, et Kou sortit quelques bouteilles. Après un très long - trop long - moment selon les autres, les deux hommes sortirent de la cuisine avec les plats. Ils ouvrirent les bouteilles et la soirée commença. Nagisa fut le premier à être joyeux, suivit de Kou. Les deux, les joues rosies par l'alcool, parlaient de façon incompréhensible et semblaient les seuls à se comprendre, ce qui les faisait rire. Makoto sentait lui aussi que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet ainsi qu'aux autres. Ils rejoignirent bientôt les deux plus jeunes dans leurs délires, et la pièce résonnait de leurs rires. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater Nagisa, qui s'agitait en riant. Ses yeux violets brillaient et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Assis dans le canapé, il avait retiré son haut à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, et exposait ainsi son corps fin et musclé aux autres. Près de lui, Kou avait posée sa tête sur son épaule et regardait Makoto et Rei d'un air satisfait. Elle voulait leur faire croire que Nagisa lui appartenait, et cela semblait marcher, vu leurs visages fermés et leurs regards noirs. Personne n'avait remarqué que Rin et Haruka s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre du violet.

Nagisa s'était resservi un bon verre de Vodka et l'avait avalé cul-sec. Le posant par terre, il se leva, les yeux mi-clos, et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon d'une façon très sensuelle en jetant des regards brûlants aux deux garçons assis sur le sol en face de lui. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse tout en jouant avec son bouton de jean, qu'il défit enfin. Avec un soupir de contentement, il quitta son pantalon et s'écrasa sur le canapé, avant de s'y allonger et de s'endormir. Les trois autres n'en revenaient pas, et ce court strip-tease avait grandement excité les deux garçons, qui avaient les joues rouges et dévoraient Nagisa des yeux. S'il n'y avait eu personne, Makoto lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Kou, avisant les yeux emplit de désirs des deux nageurs, décida qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, aussi plaça-t-elle une petite caméra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte afin de ne rien rater de la suite de la soirée.

Voyant Nagisa dormir comme un bébé, Rei regarda Makoto et ils décidèrent de faire la même chose, essayant d'oublier leur envie. S'asseyant sur les fauteuils, ils fermèrent les yeux et essayèrent de dormir. Malheureusement, ils songeaient encore au corps de Nagisa et durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas soulagés. Ouvrant les yeux, Rei croisa ceux de Makoto, et eut une idée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le brun. Intrigué, celui-ci se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lorsqu'il le vit poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencher jusqu'à avoir leurs lèvres à moins d'un centimètre l'une de l'autre. Makoto comprit alors l'idée de Rei. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se soulager avec Nagisa, ils allaient le faire ensemble… Cela semblait absurde et inconcevable, mais les deux n'y songèrent pas un instant. Sur le coup, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : sentir la chaleur d'un corps.

Rei avait enlevé ses lunettes, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Makoto passa délicatement sa main sur le visage fin du nageur avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Du bout de la langue, il caressa ses lèvres, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin, ce que lui autorisa Rei. Leurs langues commencèrent alors un ballet enflammé, et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, Rei grimpant sur les genoux de Makoto. Les deux hommes avaient chaud, et tout en continuant de s'embrasser passionnément, leurs mains entreprirent de glisser sous le t-shirt de l'autre, caressant la peau nue. Manquant de souffle, ils durent se séparer, et ôtèrent rapidement leur haut avant de recommencer à s'embrasser et se caresser. Makoto devint alors plus entreprenant, prenant Rei de court. Il pensait dominer le brun, mais cela prenait une tournure toute autre. Il sentait ses lèvres effleurer son cou, déposer des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses doigts effleuraient lentement le torse du bleuté, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ils s'attardèrent sur ses tétons et entreprirent de jouer avec, les effleurant et les pinçant. Bientôt, Makoto cessa son baiser pour descendre plus bas. Sa langue remplaça ses doigts, léchant et mordillant d'une telle façon que Rei se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'aîné et ferma les yeux. Les mains du brun agrippèrent les hanches de son compagnon avant de se relever. Il plongea ses yeux emplis d'un désir brutal dans ceux troublés du bleuté, puis le poussa sur le siège qu'il occupait peu avant. Rei n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Makoto avait déjà foncé sur son torse, sa langue jouant de nouveau avec ses tétons. Il descendit ensuite tout doucement, traçant les contours des abdos parfaits du nageur.

Arrivé en bas, il entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, et allait faire de même avec son boxer quand il releva soudain la tête, songeant que Rei n'aimait peut-être pas cela. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, et l'autre lui répondit par un signe de tête et un léger sourire. Makoto entreprit alors d'enlever le dernier tissu de vêtement, libérant le membre dur de son compagnon. Rei poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, enfin débarrassé de ce qui l'entravait. Il sentit la langue de Makoto effleurer son sexe, tandis que sa main glissait entre ses cuisses, une zone sensible. Le nageur ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, appréciant ce qu'il lui faisait. Mais il sentait qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps, tellement c'était bon. Il n'avait jamais vu Makoto si entreprenant, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Très vite, l'ainé prit son membre en bouche et commença de long vas-et-viens, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, suivant les râles de plaisir de son partenaire, qui jouit bientôt sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir. Avalant sa semence, Makoto se releva et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Rei, avant de le reprendre par les hanches et d'échanger leurs places. Le bleuté s'assit sur les jambes de l'autre, qui le regardait d'un air satisfait, et entreprit de le déshabiller, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau si chaude. Une fois les deux hommes nus, leurs torses se collèrent et Rei sentit les doigts de l'autre glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, où il glissa un doigt dans son anneau de chair. Le nageur se contracta légèrement, mais Makoto s'empara de ses lèvres et entreprit de lui faire oublier la douleur qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il rajoutait des doigts. Rei sentait ces derniers bouger en lui afin de l'habituer à leur présence, et ils touchèrent soudain un point sensible, le faisant gémir plus fort. Se sentant dans la bonne voie, le brun retira ses doigts et plaça son membre dur sur l'anneau de chair. Rei commença à glisser doucement dessus afin de souffrir le moins possible, mais la douleur était tout de même très présente. Une fois complètement entré, il se stabilisa, les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Makoto attendant patiemment que l'autre se soit habitué. Puis il commença à bouger lentement, arrachant quelques cris de douleur mêlés de plaisir au bleuté. Il toucha alors la prostate, et Rei se cambra, une vague de plaisir déferlant en lui. Le voir ainsi, le dos courbé, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière excitait Makoto plus que raison. Tenant d'une main le bassin de son amant, il posa l'autre dans son dos et approcha son torse afin de goûter de nouveau à ces tétons si roses et si durs, mais Rei lui releva brusquement la tête et l'embrassa. Répondant au baiser, Makoto accéléra une dernière fois et les deux furent submergés par l'orgasme, jouissant en même temps.

Rei s'écroula dans les bras de Makoto, reprenant son souffle. Finalement, il avait eu une très bonne idée, songeait-il en écoutant le cœur du brun battre rapidement. Il se releva doucement et s'apprêtait à quitter les genoux du nageur lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser sur son ventre et une bouche se poser sur sa clavicule, la mordillant et y laissant une trace bien visible. Les deux hommes figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit gémissement de plaisir et tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Derrière Rei se tenait Nagisa, les joues rosies de désir et qui souhaitait visiblement participer à leurs ébats.

"Faites-moi participer…" Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle auquel les deux hommes ne purent résister.

La vue d'un Nagisa rougissant, les doigts posés sur sa bouche entrouverte et leur demandant cela d'une voix pire qu'excitante leur redonna envie d'un coup. Alors Rei quitta les genoux de Makoto pour y installer Nagisa, qui fut rapidement ôté de son boxer. L'idée d'un plan à trois avec la personne qu'ils aimaient rendaient les deux hommes encore plus fous qu'avant. Les mains de Makoto et Rei glissaient sur le torse du plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à être dur. Les lèvres du brun embrassaient chaque parcelle de son cou, le mordillant un peu partout. Celles de Rei parcouraient son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il lécha passionnément. Les mains du plus grand glissèrent sur la verge de Nagisa et commença à la caresser, tandis que celles du bleuté effleuraient son anneau de chair, avant d'y glisser un doigt. Nagisa n'en pouvait plus, il était plus qu'excité par les traitements que lui faisaient subir ses deux amants. Il ne sentit aucune douleur lorsque Rei enfonça un deuxième doigt, trop étourdit par tout ce plaisir. Au troisième, il se crispa légèrement, mais les mouvements en ciseaux du nageur le détendirent. Le sentant prêt, Makoto retira sa main et prit les hanches de son partenaire afin de le pénétrer. Nagisa poussa un cri de douleur et l'arrêta. Une fois habitué, il le laissa s'introduire complètement en lui. Rei se pencha alors afin de prendre le membre tendu du blond en bouche. Nagisa commença à bouger, et le plaisir l'envahit alors de toute part. Rei se débrouillait réellement bien avec sa langue, la passant sur son gland tout en faisant des va-et-vient rapides. Makoto accélérait lui aussi la cadence, touchant sa prostate et le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

"Haa… Mako-to… Encore ! Haa…"

Submergé de désir, Nagisa se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le blond tourna la tête et l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux. La cadence s'accélérait, les trois hommes sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient se retenir longtemps, et la pièce résonnait de leurs cris. Rei, tout en continuant de faire du bien à Nagisa, prit sa verge en main et commença à se faire du bien lui-même, plus qu'excité parce qu'il voyait au-dessus de lui. Le petit blond fut le premier à venir, se déversant dans la bouche de Rei, qui avala tout et le suivit de près. Makoto fut le dernier, et il se vida dans un dernier râle. Il se retira de Nagisa, tandis que Rei s'asseyait dos à l'accoudoir, sur le sol. Nagisa le rejoint et se glissa entre les jambes du brun, la tête posée sur l'épaule du bleuté, qui lui prit la main. Tous reprenaient leurs souffles, souriant. Nagisa fut le premier à prendre la parole, le souffle court.

"C'était génial, on recommence quand vous voulez."

Les deux autres le regardèrent puis se mirent à rire gentiment, Makoto ébouriffant les cheveux du blond tandis que Rei l'attirait encore plus contre lui.

"Quand tu veux", dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Décidant qu'ils ne devaient tout de même pas rester comme ça toute la nuit, les trois se rhabillèrent et s'étalèrent sur le canapé, Nagisa entre eux. Celui-ci fut le premier à s'endormir, suivit de Rei. Makoto les observa quelques instants, réalisant doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
